Can't Miss Something You Never Had
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome is now 23 and like everyone her pass was her pasJust when she getting into her life, living...she runs into someone she didn't think she would ever see, and same for him..they never miss each other, never thought of each other..intill now! READ
1. What it is

She grew up just like everyone else...and just like everyone else she had a past, Teen years, years that would fade sooner or later. She is 23 and like most of her friends her teens years a are almost forgotten. Sure she has memories...everyone does, and when she thinks about them she smiles. Even tho her teen years were unlike everyone Else's...she still let them fade from her mind as she grew into a woman with friends and a job. I mean who else can say they spent their teen years in the feudal era..with demons, monks and demon slayers? No one. She still has pics of them...they are all framed...and in her apartment. Rin with Jaken...she was lucky to snap that shot. Inuyasha yelling at the camera and one with her and him that they took when he was in her time. Sango and Miroku together..of course Miroku's hand is on her butt. A few of shippo and Kirara...and a few with Inuyasha chasing Shippo...of course she has those hidden. She has some of Kaede...and even one of Sesshomaru...she got it one night while he was staring at the star, it was a great pic and even tho they didn't get along she still kept it to.

But thoes days are gone...and her life has taken her to a new...and soon just like her teen years..these years would pass to.

----

They day the jewel vanished was a great day...but Kagome could not help but feel real sadness...but she found she could not cry...she knew this day would come. They well gave her time to say goodbye...she took a group photo and got hugs....she didn't want to leave....it hurt so, so bad,,,to leave Inuyasha all alone, after all Kikyo was dead. But she knew they would never forget her and she would never forget them....she told them to write her about their lives...and to leave it somewhere only she would know to look and only a place that time would not destroy. She till this day has not found any letters if their lives...and that's the first thing she did when she returned to her time...she looked. nothing.

-----

Inuyasha stayed at the well for 3 days before walking away in the rain..not saying goodbye to anyone...he needed time alone. Sango was must quite after Kagome left and Shippo cried for weeks. Miroku kept his thoughts to himself. One day weeks after she had left Miroku was outside making a fire when non other than Lord Sesshomaru approached him.

"Where is the half breed?" He asked standing a few feet away from the monk. Miroku looked up and Sango stepped outside. "Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku bowed

"I asked you a question...were is the half breed?"

He did not want to spend all day there. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru...I have not seen your brother in week" Miroku spoke as Sango came to stand beside him. Sesshomaru arched a eyebrow...something was up. "Half brother...so he is off with the miko" He said looking to the sky.

"No" Sango spoke, Sesshomaru looked at her "The half breed does not travel with the miko from the future?"

"No Lord Sesshomaru sh-

"Has the half breed not mated with her?" He cut Miroku off. Miroku looked down "I'm afraid no Lord Sesshomaru...see...after the jewel was destroyed she-

"So the weak girl did not survive" He said looking away. Miroku made fist "No...she returned to her own time...shes gone...it was not our or her choice...but it does not matter....she just...gone" Miroku was sad at the loss of his friend...it was like she had died. Sesshomaru had somewhat of a shocked look on his face...he had never thought about her returning to her own time. He made his face stone again and walked away.

----

When Kagome returned to her time she was 18..she is now 23, 5 year have past...and tho she still remembers them...some of her past she cant remember. She knew that there were no demons in her time...but sometimes she spread out of her aura and try to feel him....or any demon for that matter...but nothing.

----

Kagome met up with her friends at a night club...it was not really a dance club..just a dark place with blue candles on black table. A bar and a small dance floor for people who did want to dance. They had food and it was a loud place...a place she would go to with her new friends...a place were she forgot everything and was just Kagome here and now...the last place she ever thought she see a demon.


	2. Never Missed You

It was new years eve.....

Kagome was leaning over a round black table laughing with her friends...

He looked up...his eyes landed right on her. His body stiffened but no one noticed...he hoped that when she looked up she would not see him. He took note the she was not young anymore...that she had grown. Her legs were longer...and she was wearing skinny jeans..not a skirt. Her hair was longer and a bit more curly at the bottom. Her breast had grown to and she still had her tone body from her travels in his time. Her black silk halter top showed that fact off. He watched...it seemed like slow motion...she stopped leaning on the table and stood up...and when she brought her eyes up....they landed on him.

Her smile slowly fade, her lips parted...she was in shock..he could tell she had stopped breathing. One of her friends elbow her and she looked down..this was his chance! She looked down shooker her head and then looked back up..but he was not in the chair anymore, instead he was walking right past her..clad in a pair of exspress black jeans, pink long sleeve button up with a tie and black boots. She watched him pass her with her eyes, she didn't turn to him. He could see her hand clutching onto the table. His hair was still long. midnight was almost here. She waited till he was gone, she spun around and ran to the door, opened it and stepped outside, as soon as the door opened the wind blew in her face making her hair blow behind her.

She looked both ways...he was gone? The she turned her head back to the right....he was passing her...on his black as the night crotch rocket. He turned to her but she could not seen throught his black helmet. He sped off into the night, she stepped out close to the street and watch him once again leave her life..

"Se..sesshomaru?" She whispered into the night air. Was she dreaming? She heard everyone inside count down...it was almost a new year. She walked inside...but everyone around her was in slow motion...this was not happening..she was losing her mind..he was not really here...how? Why? When? What about everyone else? She heard everyone yell happen new year, and even tho she was looking down at her shoes she saw the streamer and glitter get tossed. She stood there as everyone came up and kissed her on the cheek....she was there but not there. She looked up to one of her friend "I have to go" She stated calmly as she turned around and walked out...she heard a few of her friends call her name...but she didn't stop....

----

He drove his bike faster than he ever had, damn...how in this whole wide world did he ended up in the same place as she? He just wanted to watch the pathic humans celebrate another new year..he never understood why they did it..it only meant they were getting closer to death. Why her? Damn. He remember...

FLASHBACK

_Inuyasha came to him 45 years after the girl was gone....he had not seen his brother in 45 years. Inuyasha left him with a box...told him to keep it...normally he would not, but he could not move it...there was some time of spell...so it sits under a tree unmoving. Sesshomaru had no idea what was in it._

_Over the years if he was traveling...he would pass the monk and slayer...they would bow and he would walk past them. He never hurt them. Then as the year went by..they died...and he ran into their children...again..they would bow and he would pass them..never harming them...if he was in a village they were in...he would allow them to leave before he went on his hunt for whatever._

_it seemed each generation new him...they would all bow and he would aways pass them...he ever knew why...and even tho the monk and slayer had been gone for many many many years he could still smell them on each new human that came from the monks line._

_Sesshomaru lived on..he remember how the miko told him there was no demons in her time...he set out to change that....and he did. He made it 500 years...and he knew in the back of his mind...that, that said miko was around. the only person he knew from 500 years back...that was still alive...he never did search for her.......he didn't miss her...had no reason to fine her...._

_you cant miss something you never had_

END FLASHBACK

So now he is racing down the street..yet he has no idea why.

---

Kagome walked home...still in a daze. When she got home she stripped and put on her long t shirt and from warm leg shock. She spent hours looking at the pics of her friends...then she pulled out the only one of Sesshomaru...she ran her fingers across it...then it hit her...his face marking were gone. She half smiled....she ran her fingers across ir again....she had never miss him...never really thought about him...I mean he would run across her mind like the rest of her friends...but she never really thought about, missed him or wondered about him...

You cant miss something you never had.

---

She walked out to her balcony and looked out...and there on the street was the crotch rocket...with him on it. He hand was sitting on his leg and the other was on the gas bar...his helmet was still one...but he was looking up at her. She just stood there...what was she supposed to do? Why had he come? Why was he looking at her? She didn't know why...but she felt she needed to go down....she moved away from the balcony and ran inside...grabbed a pair of sofe's to put under then long t-shirt and grabbed a jacket. She ran down the stairs and out the double door of her building. She stopped...he was still sitting there...and he was looking at her...he still had his helmet on. She slowly started to approach him..soon here leg was almost touching his. He revved(SP) the bike up and he looked back....did he want her to get on? Kagome looked over the bike..she slowly placed one leg over and slid onto the seat. He placed his foot up and reaved the boke again...and as soon as the bike jerked she threw her hands around his waist and leaned her head down on his back.......had she not be afraid...she would have been praying to Kami that he would not kill her for touch him....he was the same Sesshomaru right? But he didn't stop, he didn't tell her to stop touching him...he just kept on driving...and she kept on holding on.


	3. Things From The Past

He drove into the night....they had gone the maid road and down a rocky read, through some tree almost forest like, there were firefly's everywhere. To Kagome the site was breathless...it almost reminded her of the past. Sesshomaru came to a stop and placed his feet on the ground but did not turn of the bike. He held out his hand and a white light shown...and what looked like a ripple in water appeared in the air.....Sesshomaru drove thought it and Kagome held on tight. Nothing surprised her anymore. Once she opened her eyes the site she saw was also breath taking.

It looked just like the past, the trees, the water, and what looked like to be a castle...this land she knew had been untouched. Sesshomaru pulled up to the huge castle and turned off the bike and got off. Kagome watched as he took off his helmet and sat it on the back of the bike...he didn't even look at her...he just walked to the front door. "Come miko" Kagome shook her head and jumped off the bike and followed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome knew that voice...it was Jaken. Jaken was still alive? Sesshomaru walked right past as did Kagome, Kagome looked down at the toad...his mouth hung wide open.

"WHAT! THAT'S, THAT THE MIKO!" Jaken yelled to himself...he could not believe it. Kagome walked behind him in silence...she was afraid of him for the first time. Here he was...a demon Lord....in her time. Sesshomaru came to a back double door and opened it, letting them outside once again. It was so pretty as she knew it would be. There was a small river and a pretty cherry blossom tree. Kagoem noticed the grave first and for most...and she did not have to ask who it was...it was Rin's grave. Sesshomaru came to a stop but Kagome walked past him and knelt near the gave...she ran her hands across the stone. "Rin" Kagome whispered. Kagome looked back at him...with hurt in her eyes. "Old age miko" was all he said. Kagome sat on her knees and looked back at the grave "Why did you bring me here Sesshomaru"

"The half breed left something for you tho this Sesshomaru knows not what"

Kagome looked back at him "Inuyasha" she whispered. Kagome then turned back to the tree...she knew what he left her! "Letters" She whispered. "Where Sesshomaru"

"Under that tree" He told her still standing there with his arms folded. Kagome stood up "Well....how do I get them?"

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly "I suggest you dig miko" Kagome gave him a are you serious look and he got it. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes. "Useless human" He said under his breath, but she head "Nice to know your still the same" Kagome said back "Indeed" he said as he used his poison wip to turn up the ground. There in the dirt was a box.....Kagome smiled...she knew it was her letters. Kagome ran her hands down the box and she felt the tears coming...because she knew that the persons who wrote said letters....were all dead, and she missed them all, because you can miss something you have had...and that you loved.

---

sorry its short...and check out my new fic endurance of the hearts...I think u will like. If you have any ideas for this story please feel free to let me know!


	4. She Can Miss A Son

This he did not need...her crying. Kagome sat on the ground and looked at the box. For some reason Sesshomaru did not leave her to them....he just stood over her. "Wow...I was wondering if they were going to leave it"

Sesshomaru wanted to ask what...but he would soon find out. Kagome closed her eyes and called forth her miko powers and unsealed the box. Letters....the box was filled with letters. "I'm so happy" He didn't care about her happiness but he did wounder what the letters said. The cold wind blew..Kagome clutched the box and shevered. "Come miko" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru..who was now walking away. She got up dusted herself off and followed.

He opened the door and to her surprise..and not to her surprise he held the door for her. She was surprised because..well he was not a nice guy, then again she was not surprised because he had manners and honor. She thanked him....he wanted to roll his eyes. Kagome found a place to sit...and once again looked at the box "Jaken"

Sesshomaru loud voice startled her. Jaken came in "Yes Mi Lord?"

"Start the fire then leave us"

"Yes Mi Lord"

Jaken did as he was told then left...shutting the large double door as he did. Kagome sighed and dug into the box. She knew that Sesshomaru was not leaving....oh well. There was alot of letters....the first one she wanted to read was Shippo's. Kagome found 2 letters from him. She looked up as she held it "Would you like me to read it out loud"

"It matters not to me Miko"

Kagome gave him a flat look...she knew good and well he wanted to hear..well maybe not Shippo's but some of them she knew he did. Kagome opened the letter.

---

_Dear Kagome_

_It has been 3 years since you left....I'm very sad..but I know its not your fault. Inuyasha is not so mean to me anymore..._ Kagome paused and laughed _I plan on training some more....maybe I can make it to your time! Thats the only thing on my mind! Oh how I miss you. I love you and you will always be my mama_

_love your demon son Shippo-_

_---_

Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru thought it odd that the pup would call her mama. Kagome sighed and opened his second letter.

_Dear Kagome_

_Training went well....I spent 5 years in it...then I found a mate! Can you believe it! I still miss you everyday...and vist the well...drop flowers there. Me and my mate will be having twins....Gunna name one after your brother sota..since there both boys...:) love you lots...im gunna make it Kagome...me and my family ...we are going to make it to your time._

_love shippo._

_--_

Kagome turned the letter over..that was it...that was all? "That's it?" She really was asking herself..but the demon Lord answer "I do not believe the fox child made it"

She shot him a mean glance..she kinda knew that..she really didn't want him to point it out...jerk. Poor Shippo....She could only hope that some one would tell her what happened...tho she was not sure she wanted to know. 'DONG' Kagome looked up...it was Sesshomaru's large grandfather clock. Kagome yawned....it was 2:30AM "Sesshomaru...can um...can you take me home?"

He looked outside...he didnt really feel like driving her back "If that is what you wish"

"I'm just so tired..I need sleep"

He said nothing and just looked at her "in less you want me to stay here" She was being a smart ass "It matter not to me miko..stay if you like" he then walked out...leaving her alone. Kagome made herself a spot on the large victory style sofa...and fell asleep...box of letters in hand. Yes she missed her little shippo...she missed her son...she miss not having a child......because she can miss something you had...and she once had a son. Shippo.


	5. She Can Miss A Best Friend

She opened her eyes to see a ugly green toad looking at her, tapping his foot. "AH!" Kagome fell off the sofa, dropping the box of letters. "Ow my ears! must you yell human!"

"Dont you know its rude to stare at someone when there sleeping" She yelled back sitting on her butt. "Why you- Jaken was cut off

"Jaken" He swollowed hard "Yes Mi Lord?"

"Leave her be"

"Yes Mi Lord"

The toad left the room, still holding his staff and grumbling about stupid human women. Kagome watched him leave then look at Sesshomaru...who was just standing there looking at her, his eyes burning. Kagome shook her head and started to gather the letters that had dropped. "I trust you slept well Miko"

She didn't look at him, she did sleep well....she had a dream of her friends...she had a dream about her being back in the past with them. "Yeah...fine" She had all the letters back in the box and sat down on the sofa. She blew her hair from her eyes and started to look through the box.

"Do you not require food?" He didn't care...he just thought it odd..he had not seen her eat in 2 days. "Hu..oh..im really not hungry..I just really want to read these letters" She said looking for the one she wanted...she knew he didn't care. Sesshomaru stood behind the sofa and watched her. "Ah ha" She found the one she wanted "Its from Sango"

He said nothing "The slayer"

"I knew of who you were speaking of miko" She gave a flat look...he knew their names but yet he ener used them. Kagome rolled her eyes "DO YOU MIND not standing behind me....its creepy"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to take that...but he moved to stand my the now, not lit fireplace. Kagome took in a deep breath and opened Sango's first letter.

_dear Kagome_

_Oh how I miss you_

_my best friend..the only girl I know. What am I going to do without you? Afer you left we all cried...Shippo the loudest_ Kagome stopped and laughed _Inuyasha come and goes from the well, he misses you as well. When he told us you wanted us to write you letters...I didn't get it...how would they get to you..but then he told us of his plan...so now I'm sitting writing...you have only been gone a week...its not the same...I feel more alone..I have Miroku...and yes he is still a pervert _Kagome again stopped and laughed...now a few tears coming down her face. _oh Kagome wont you please come back..._

Kagome folded the letter back up and grabbed another one..from Sango

_Dear Kagome_

_Inuyasha still goes by the well....shippo has left for training...poor little guy.I have good news...me and Miroku are getting married! I know..its not that big of a shock...are you smiling_

Kagome stopped....she was smiling. _I wish you were here to see it...Kami how we all miss you. Inuyasha seems to be stressed.....anyway....I hope the letters make it to you....I love you Kagome...and miss you soooooo much...your best friend Sango_

Kagome placed that letter away and got another one out marked from Sango

_Oh Kagome!_

_Me and Miroku are having our fist child! Oh how I wish you were here!!!_

_I would have loved for us to have babys together...that would have been fun..if it is a girl we shall name it Kagome. I hope this pleases you. Inuyasha comes and goes...we dont see much of him anymore...Shippo is still gone..I hope he is writing you letters. I need a woman to talk to...I need you..I had a dream about us the other night...wish you were here...maybe the Kamis will let you come back by time the baby is born._

_Sango_

"Oh I do hope she wrote about the baby" Kagome grabbed another letter

_its a girl! Her name is Kagome....surprise tho...I was with twins..the other a boy. Wish wish wish you had been there...Oh Kagome they are soooo cute and small...I hope I'll be a good mother. Miroku is so happy. Shippo now has a wife! I cant believe is all grown up. Inuyasha came by to see the kids...he didn't stay long. I named the girl Kagome for you....we love and miss you much Kagome..._

_Sango._

Tears came down her face "I bet her kids were beautiful...wish I could have seen them"

"The girl..the one they named Kagome...she looked like her father and mother...the boy looked just like the monk" Sesshomaru spoke...Kagome was shocked. "Come miko"

"But I have one more letter from her"

"Then bring it and come with me"

Sesshomaru walked out and Kagome followed. Down big halls...cold and dark...Sesshomaru turned down the hall and stopped. Kagome stopped, she was clutching the letter to her chest. Kagome looked at him and then to the painting on the wall. Kagome's hand went to her mouth....there was Miroku, Sango and with twin baby's. "Oh Sesshomaru...how did you get this"

"When they died....Rin wanted it...I know not why"

Kagome ran her fingers down the painting. The baby's were beautiful. Kagome opened the last letter.

_Dear Kagome_

_well...the kids are growing. They met Lord Sesshomaru the other day...he said nothing as always. Miroku introduced the kids..and ask the Lord that in the future if he were to pass them...they he not harm them....of course he told Miroku he has no need to do. We see him time to time...we nod and pass. Inuyasha has been gone a long while....and Shippo is now having a baby. War is going on...I'm kinda glad your not here...I know you would go running into battle. Well I'm growing old...me and Miroku plan on having more kids...maybe you can meet our children's children._

_I miss you my friends..._

_Love Sango_

Kagome looked to the painting...at Sango..."That was her last letter" She looked at it hard. She missed Sango, she missed her best best friend. The man next to her might not miss them...how could he...but she could...she can miss a friend...because you can miss something you had...and she had a best friend.....she could miss Sango.


	6. Same Old Sesshomaru, Same Old Kagome

Kagome sighed looking at the painting. Sesshomaru just stood there. "Its very nice" She said...she looked a little on the down side. Kagome looked at the letter in her hand and sighed again. "You may take the painting...if that is what you wish"

Kagomes head snapped up and she looked at him. "You..you mean it"

"This Sesshomaru does not say things he does not mean"

For the first time in her life..she wanted to hug him....but her feet knew better then to move to close to him. Now that she thought about it...she has never been close enough to really smell him..much less touch. "Miko"

Kagome shook her head "Hu?"

"I will have Jaken take it down"

"Oh yeah...thank you Sesshomaru"

"Your thanks is not needed...the painted is of no use to me"

Then he started to walk back to the room they had come from....Kagome followed. When they got back there was a tray on the table...rice balls and soup. Kagome sat down on the floor near it...but didn't seem to notice the food. "Eat miko"

Kagome looked up "Hu?"

"Your body requires food"

The she noitced it "Oh...oh wow...thank you"

She was kinda shocked....he was being....nice. But if she really thought back..he was never really mean to her....well besides the time he did try to killer her...but then again the one time she did get in his way...he didn't hurt her...just warned Inuyasha to tell her to stop....so really he didn't want to...and there was that time he saved her.....No he was never really mean to her...she never really knew him...and still does not really know him. If she thought about it...she has known him for 500 years. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and placed a rice ball into her mouth.

"Do you eat?"

"Yes"

"Want some?"

"No"

"Why not"

"I do not need it"

"Oh"

She slowly ate...and let her mind wounder...and Sesshomaru could tell she was thinking.

*BEEP, Dingaling. BEEP, Dingaling*

"Oh!" Kagome placed the food down and pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

"Hello?"

"No I'm not home.................sorry......yeah I had to leave...........tonight?.....um......I don't know............because............I don't have a dare anyway.................I don't know.........I'll let you know later................YES I DO GO OUT ENOUGH.....grr....I will call you......if I must go....fine fine...bye"

Kagome shut her phone "Sorry"

Sesshomaru just rose a eyebrow. "Miko..why is it that you do not wish to go"

She forgot he had good hearing "Uh..um...well..hey wait I got out alllll the time"

"Do you have a mate?"

"Hu?"

"A mate"

"Oh...well....no"

"I see"

"Whats that supposed to mean"

He didn't say anything..just looked at her. "All my friends will be there.....with dates...I would fill out of place............stupid wedding"

"Do you not like...weddings?" he asked in his always bored tone. "Yes and no"

"How miko can it be both"

"Well I like them because there pretty...and well its great to see to people in love and showing off....but...it sucks when your....alone....and even worst when you watching it alone"

"I have seen many"

"Really"

"Indeed....it has no effect on this Sesshomaru"

She sighed...Yep same old Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wanted to shake is head....yep...same old Kagome...


	7. She Can Miss The Monk Miroku

Kagome got back to the task at hand...the letters. Once again a smile came to her face...she pulled out another letter....this time from Miroku.

_My dearest kagome_

_we miss you greatly...your absents is deeply affecting everyone..even myself. Inuyasha has not left the well...shippo is still crying and Sango is very upset. We are all kinda at a lost. We are thankful for you help..but one might ask if it was worth losing a great friend. Inuyasha has asked us to write you letters...so my cursed hand is not on Sango's behind but writing you..you would be proud._

_the monk Miroku._

Kagome's smile was even bigger...leave it to Miroku to write a cool letter. Once again she pulled out another from him and read it out loud for Sesshomaru to hear.

_Dear Kagome~_

_Things have not changed much....but on good news I plan to ask Sango to marry me...wish you were here....Inuyasha comes and goes still. Sango has been doing a little better..I hope by showing her my love for her that she will be able to be somewhat happy. Wish me luck!_

It was short..but he had writin her more letters...so on to the next one.

_kagome!_

_It has been awhile since I wrote.....I saw Lord Sesshomaru the other day and it reminded me that I had forgotten to tell you something...Sango said she did not write you about it either._ Kagome stopped reading and looked at Sesshomaru...then went back to reading _Lord Sesshomaru came into camp not long after you left...looked for Inuyasha..and you. Odd how he acted....his Lordship would not shut up enough for us to tell him what had happen....he kept coming up with his own thoughts...I was able to get it out what had happen...but then...he just left...Odd don't you think?_

_anyway...miss you still Lady Kagome_

Kagome put the letter away and looked at Sesshomaru "Do you remember that?"

"I remember everything Miko"

"Well"

"Well what miko?"

"What was that all about?"

"It is of no importance"

She gave him a flat look "I merely wished to ask the half breed on what his plans were"

"Mmmhmm" She didn't really understand..nor at this point did she care...he was right it was of no importance. Kagome then pulled another letter out from Miroku.

_My lady Kagome_

_Sango is baring me a child!! You would come in hand right now :) Inuyasha comes and goes still...I'm not sure if you are reading my letter first or his...anyway...Sango I know wishes you were here. I will keep you posted. We gave not seen Shippo or Lord Sesshomaru in a long while...we pray they as you are in good health._

"Miroku sure did write short letters"

"It would seem the monks hand was better used in groping women" Sesshomaru said...he was not being funny but Kagome that it to be a good joke and laughed. Sesshomaru just raised a eyebrow. Kagome stopped after a moment and went on to read more

_Dear Kagome_

_we have baby's! We are naming one of them after you....that's write I'm sure Sango told you...TWINS! I do hope these letters reach you. I have not seen Inuyasha...but he told us what to do with the letters when we were done with them. well I must be going...children call._

Then his last letter...

_It has been years since I wrote...my children are grown Kagome...we pass Lord Sesshomaru time to time. I'm afraid I'm am living longer than I need time in place I wish to leave. I no long see Inuyasha...nor Lord Sesshomaru..or Shippo....I guess you want to know why Sango only wrote you a few times....she..she is not longer with us...and I hope that soon I can join her in the other world. We love and Miss you Kagome....and while you still breath and live many years past us...we die. love your monk Miroku._

Kagome slowly lowered the last letter from her friend...she was heartbroken all over again. "Sesshomaru?" She whispered. He knew what she was asking. "The slayer-

"HER NAME WAS SANGO" She said hard..not looking at him. "The one you call Sango died...not long after giving birth to there last child..one they named Inuyasha"

Kagome knew they would die...but it still hurt "She lived long for being a human in that time Miko..she was 39 I do believe"

"What...what about Miroku?" Kagome turned to Sesshomaru "He died long after her..protecting his youngest son Inuyasha....he was 57"

Back then those ages were old...in this time those ages were young...Kagome missed Miroku and his cursed hand....Kagome could miss him....Kagome could miss a monk from 500 years in the past...why? Because you can miss a monk you knew and traveled with...even if it was not in your time.


	8. AN

OK....

me and grammar. I'm human.

1. I type waaaaaaaaay fast

2. I have 2 kids under the age of 4...meaning I have to get up from what I'm doing a lot

3. I am also working

4. I edit all my stuff when I'm am finished...I do spell check but sometimes I miss stuff...so kill me.

4. I'M busy...and with ppl begging me to get the next chapter...sometimes I can not take the dear sweet time I need to go over every word...so that I CAN GET IT OUT FAST FOR THOSE PPL WHO DO LIKE TO READ.

IF u dont like it dont read it....im sorry but im not going to making something I DO FOR FUN a job....

but thank you for pointing out my flaws tho *wink*

this is supposed to be fun and free not work and aced.

whats funny is I'm in advertisement...I write adds and descriptions...wow cant believe I got that job with my BAD grammar....

anyway...on with the story...well for those of you who can stand to read it.


	9. She Can Miss Him, Her Inuyasha

It was almost noon....Kagome sat staring at the box...2 more letters, unmarked...but she knew who they were from....Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stood there watching her...wondering why she had yet to open them. In real....Kagome was scared to open them. Her Inuyasha...just saying that name made her want to cry. Kagome took a deep breath and reached for one but was stopped by his voice

"Miko...I do believe you are to read the letter in the white envelope first"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

"What....what did he tell you?"

"I'm sure if you read miko you will find out"

"When he gave you these...did you ever see him again"

It took him a moment "Yes...just in passing"

She wanted to ask him more... but she knew she would be pushing her luck...so with that...she took the white one and opened it....

_my beloved Kagome_

_I knew they day would come...the jewel. Why did you just let me wish on it...you might still be here. Am I being selfish. I have come and gone from this well for days....your not coming back. Kikyo came to me....her words made me angry. But her words are true I guess.....I'm having everyone write you Kagome...so that you will know what happened...I will leave them with my brother. As much as I dislike the bastard.....him knowing what is to come....he will survive. I went to him...I asked him of the favor...he turned his back to me...I begged him Kagome...to do his for me...begged that ass whole. I asked him not to do it for me but for you...he stopped...I cant believe he stopped...he then asked me what of you...I told him you were gone...you know how he is Kagome....he looked at me and said 'You didn't mate the miko' He was asking but not asking....I don't understand him and never will. All I know his he walked up to me...looked at the letters. He asked why..I told him because you have the right to know...because you loved us all..and would miss us...and you were worth are time. He took the letters and said he would give them to you. I hope he does...and I'm sure he will still be a cold bastard when he does. __Kagome.....I love you....I..I miss you. I miss you sit commands. As I sit here writing you...Kikyo stands off to the side..waiting for me.....I don't want to let you go...just as I didn't want to let her go...and in all....this half breed will never let you go. I love you Kagome....I love you. I guess I did something wrong...because you are not here by my side...who side then shall you stand by if not mine? I do not know...I don't want to know. I hope Sesshomaru will find you..ha funny hu?..me wanting my brother to find you.....Kagome.....my Kagome....._

_Love...your half breed....Inuyasha._

Kagome was in tears....and Sesshomaru let her cry...and cry she did. For a hour they sat in silence....Kagome looked to him and then back to the box "Miko"

Kagome looked back at him again "Yes?"

"I believe the last letter is for later....when you are alone"

Kagome wanted to open it bad now...but she didn't want to make him mad. "Sesshomaru"

"What is it miko" Sesshomaru said as he went to look out of the big window. "What...

"The half breed went with the dead one...I know not if they mated or had off spring"

That made her feel worst...not knowing. Kagome sat her eyes not blinking...and Sesshomaru once again turned his face to her...she need air. "Come miko"

Kagome snapped out of it and followed him outside, it was over cast...and it was about to rain. Sesshomaru got on his bike and started it up and then looked at her "Were are we going?"

"Get on" was all he said....Kagome did as she was told but kept her hands to herself. Sesshomaru reached back and grabbed one of her hands and pulled it around his waste "Hold on miko"

For some reason...at that moment...Kagome got butterfly's all in her tummy. She closed her eyes and demand it to stop...and before she could open them...they were off. For some reason she felt safer flying then on a crouch rocket. Sesshomaru weaved in and out, going fast and then slow...she just held on....after while her head got tired and she paced it on his back. Sesshomaru looked back at her for a second...but said nothing. He would soon be where he wanted to be.

----

He came to a stop...there were trees all around and grass and flowers...it looked like the past. Kagome got off the bike as did he. "Where are we"

"My land...it has been untouched"

Kagome looked at him and then back out to the land "Miko...if you go beyond those trees...you will find a river...and by the river a tree...and on the tree you will find something of the half breed...if you wish to see"

Kagome looked at him again before slowly walking away. She she walked as he had told her and came to a tree...and there hanging in the tree...was Inuyasha sword....and beads. Kagome's hands with to her mouth..and more tears come from her eyes. "Inuyasha" She whispered. Kagome climbed the tree and sat on the branch...little did she know that Sesshomaru was now watching her. Kagome removed the beads from the sword and held them to her chest. Kikyo must have taken them off. Kagomes tears hit the beads..and she could have sworn she saw his face "Oh Inuyasha"

She loved him..her first love...her best friend...and now...she missed him more then ever...she missed her inuyasha...she missed fighting along side him...she miss all of him...because you can miss something you had,

she can miss a half breed demon named Inuyasha.


	10. They Can Miss Something, What They Are

Kagome sniffed, trying very hard to hold in her tears...to be strong. She clutched the sword close to her and the beads. She held her eyes closed tight...she would stop crying..she had to. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru standing near her....looking out...the wind blowing his his long white hair. Thoughts came to her....she was not the only one who lost people...the only person he had was Jaken...his little Rin was gone. Kagome had stopped crying and was just watching him...wondering what he was thinking. He turned to her, he didn't blink and she didn't budge. He turned his body to her and walked to the tree and looked up at her, she down at him.

"What" He said in his deep voice....Kagome took in air..she didn't even know she was holding it in. She looked down at the sword "Can you still not touch it?"

"Is that truly what is on your mind miko"

Kagome blinked..."Um" His eyes staring her eyes down "Do you miss her?" She asked.

He looked away "Indeed I miss my ward"

He had just admitted that he missed a human "But that is not important now"

"How do you deal with it...I mean the thought of her gone?" It was a bad question but she asked it anyway. He looked up at her in the tree again "Miko....." He stopped and the spoke again "I will have another ward one day....demons do not dwell on the past"

Demons...she was not demon. "Wish I were a demon then" Kagome whispered.

"Be not a fool miko"

She gave him a angry look...he didn't care. "Hey Sesshomaru?" Something hit her. "What is it now miko?"

"You said you plan on having another ward"

He looked away again "Indeed..a child"

A child? "But Sesshomaru there are no more demons around...in less I'm missing something"

He looked at her "You are correct"

Kagome hung the sword on the branch and placed the necklace around her neck, she grabbed the branch and swung down out of the tree..she ducked under the branch and was now standing in front of him "Sesshomaru?" She said his name confused "Does...does that mean-

"I will breed with a human"

She was a shock, he was looking away again...she knew he had to swallow A LOT of pride. She bit her lip...she wanted to ask another questions "Sesshomaru"

"Woman you are wearing out my name"

She smiled "Why...why didn't you mate a female demon?"

"At the time this Sesshomaru had other matters to tend to...it matters not"

"Well....do you have someone in mind?"

He looked back at her...silent for a moment "No"

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what miko?"

"Why have a child now...I, um,,I mean" She wanted to say,,,you don't have a kingdom...this and that but she didn't dare. "I am the last demon on the earth woman"

He was right and she knew that. Kagome sighed and looked away at the sky..as did he. Something they both missed...

"You are the last miko" He said still looking at the sky.

"And your the last demon" She said back...still looking at the sky.

Something they both missed....a time and place they both missed...

They can miss the past, They can miss demons...and they can miss Mikos. Because you can miss something you are...something that was.


	11. Not Missing A Thing

Kagome sighed as she felt her phone vibrate again, a text. Her friend telling her she better be at the wedding or else. Kagome placed the phone back in her pocket and sighed.

"Guess I need to go"

"Very well miko, I shall take you home"

They made their way back through the house and out the front door. Sesshomaru started his bike and Kagome got on. Kagome must have been in the deep thought the whole ride, because they were at her place in no time. Kagome ot off the bike and stood on the side walk.

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

He nodded his head and took off, Kagome stood and watched him go. Kagome once again sighed, she only had a hour and a half to get ready. She made her way up stairs and set down the letters, and went to take a shower. She had forgotten about the last letter.

After her shower she went to dress. She didn't feel perky, so she didn't want to wear anything bright, but she was not so sad that she felt like wearing black, she was just, lonely. Kagome went with a short dark purple v neck silk dress. It had silver embroidery on the v neck. It came above her knee, it was short but very cute. She place on some Swede boots that went to her mid calf. The boots had 3 straps with sliver buckles, it made the boots tight around her leg and very sexy. She didn't know why she was getting all dressed up.

She dryed her hair and looked in the mirror. Her phone rang again and she picked up,

"Yeah yeah I'm coming..................right now I'm leaving.....ok.......ok.......bye"

She hung up the phone and sighed "Its gunna be a long night" She spoke as she opened her front door. She was going to have fun with her friends, but then they would start asking when she was going to settle down and get married, then they would push her to the front to catch the flowers, which she never did. Kagome locked her front door and walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Kagome looked up and stopped in her steps,

"Sesshomaru?"

He stood with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing black slacks and a silver shirt with a black tie. "Miko"

Kagome blinked a few times "What are you doing here?" She was confused,

"You forgot the painting" She then noticed the painting resting on his leg.

"Oh, uh, thank you"

Sesshomaru picked it up and Kagome took the hint and walked him upstairs to her place. He sat the painting down and looked around then back at her,

"Going to the wedding miko?"

Kagome looked down at her outfit "Yeah. guess I have to"

"Very well miko, I shall take you to were you are going"

Kagome looked up at him "Your going to give me a ride?"

"Indeed" If thats what she thought he ment,

The began to walk back outside "Uh Sesshomaru, I don't think I can ride your bike in this dress" The wind would blow her dress up. Kagome heard a beep and looked past Sesshomaru. Sitting there was a sleek black Mercedes. "Oh" She spoke, looking at the sexy little car.

"Will this do miko?"

Kagome looked back at him a blushed "Oh, um, yeah"

Sesshomaru opened the door for her and shut it behind her. Kagome could not believe this "Yep long night" She said before he got into the car, but he was demon, he could hear her and feel her stress.


	12. Missed Something

They pulled up to the old church, it looked more like a castle than a church. Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru turned off his car, she had been staring out the window the whole time, never saying a word to him.

"Miko"

"Hm?" She turned to look at him,

"Are you ready to go in?"

Kagome looked back the church "Yeah, guess so"

Kagome and Sesshomaru got out of the car "You should have let me open your door miko"

Kagome snapped her eyes to him, looking at as if she had seen a Naraku "You want to open my door?" She asked confused, oh how he wanted to roll his eyes,

"I do have my pride and honor miko, I am not a thug"

Kagome calmed her face "Oh, right, sorry"

"Never mind, shall we proceed inside?"

"Kagome looked up at the towering church "Yes"

They walked to the doors and waited behind a line of people to get in.

"I take it this friend of yours is of high status?"

"Yes, rich father" Kagome answered while looking at everyone around her. Kids were running around, teens where talking to one another and couples, couples were arm and arm, smiling, talking to other couples, kissing, blushing. Kagome would hide it, but she wished she could be blushing, her love life had been stolen, or so she though. The doors of the church opened and people started to walk in, Sesshomaru offered his arm. Kagome looked at him, then his arm, it was odd. Kagome placed her hand on his arm right above his elbow. Her hand was very small he took note, and to think at one time those hands held a powerful bow, with powerful arrows and those tiny hands where the ones shooting those said arrows.

They made there way inside the church and walked down the isle to find a seat. Kagome giggled and a funny though, Sesshomaru looked down at her "Something funny miko?"

"This is the first time time iv walked down a isle with someone" She smiled big "And now im walking down the isle with Sesshomaru" I was funny and weird to her, never in her wild dreams, hey she was not in a wedding dress, it could be even more funny.

"I do not see how this is funny" He didn't carry the same since of humor as she, She looked at him "Really, you dont see how this is funny?"

He looked ahead to the alter then down at her "I could see how it is odd, maybe Ironic but not funny"

Kagome turned from him when her name was called "Kagome, Kagome over here"

Kagome sighed a sigh of stress, kinda for got the whole hanging with friends thing. When Sesshomaru had told her in the care that he would join her in the wedding she was shocked but was unable to say anything, instead she went to looking out his window.

"Do plain on ingnoring your friends miko?"

"Uh, no"

Sesshomaru walked toward the said friends and stopped, letting Kagome sit first and then he sat himself down.

"Kagome I thought you were going to cut your hair shot" The girl next to her stated, Sesshomaru was not looking at them but he was paying attatien to details.

"Yeah, I thought about it" Kagome touched her hair "Dont know if I cant part with it"

"Never mind that, who is the guy?" The girl one down asked looking at Sesshomaru,

"Oh, this is Sesshomaru" He looked at the girls "He's my-

"Date" He spoke quick, and she could not believe he just said that, but she was sure going to go with it, it would sound lame to correct him after all.

Kagomes friends blushed and giggled, Kagome turned and looked forward, she also elbowed Sesshomaru in the ribs, something she never thought she would do.

Sesshomaru smirked, but its was sly, no one saw it. The music started and the groom and the men of honor walked out. The flowers were beauiful and all white and there were a lot. Kagome looked all around inside she was sighing, such a beautiful wedding. Sesshomaru took note of her state, did she really like and dislike weddings this much? He could tell there was no romance in her life at all.

Soon the brides march started and everyone stood up and turned to watch the girl walk down the isle. Kagome could not help but clasp her hands together and smile big, this really was every girls dream, and every unmarried girl had their hands clasp, a smile on their face and stars, er hearts in their eyes, but Sesshomaru was only looking at her. Kagomes eyes followed her bride friends as she made her way down to her soon to be husband. Once she arrived everyone was seated. Kagome sat and watched, Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the bride and groom then down at her, and so on.

"I do" The man said as he looked into his bride eyes,

"I do" Said the girl looking back at him with a smile and a blush,

"Then you may kiss your bride!"

The couple kissed, it was quick and shy but sweet all the same, and Kagome found herself sighing a what one would call a 'happy ending sigh'

But then her smile faded as she thought back to miroku's and Sango's wedding, she really wished she had not missed it, they after all were her best friends, even more so then the friends that she grew up with. Kagome looked down at her shoes and thought back to her and Inuyasha relationship, then it hit her as she watched couples start to head to the reception, she had missed something about her relationship with Inuyasha in her young age and the thing she missed, was that they never had a relationship.


	13. Missed Touch

Kagome sat silently at the table at the reception of the wedding she had just witnessed. Sesshomaru sat next to her just as quite as she, yet everyone else at the table seemed to be full of words. Sesshomaru found it odd her being quite, did the wedding get to her that much?

"So Kagome what kinda of dress would you wear?"

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up at the person who asked the question, it would seem they both had miss the conversation.

"What?" She asked confused,

"Dress, what kinda of dress would you wear?"

The it dawn on Sesshomaru what the stupid human girl was talking about,

"Wedding dress, she speaks of a wedding dress" He told Kagome who was still being silent. Kagome blushed a bit, that was the last thing on her mind, even though they were at a wedding.

"Uh um, I duno, Iv never really thought about it"'

"Oh come, long sleeve" One girl asked,

"Short sleeve, or maybe a short dress?" Another asked,

"Oh I know a puffy one like the one you wore in the high school play" Another laughed out,

Sesshomaru sat and tried to imagine Kagome in each dress the girls had spoke about, and she did not fit right in any of them, to him anyway.

"Uh- Kagome was at a lost "I really don't know, I'm not sure what I would look good in" Why were they talking about this? Was she getting married?

"Bohemian"

Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru,

"Hu?" Kagome said,

"A bohemian wedding dress would fit you" He was not looking at her, in truth, he had no idea why he was telling her that.

Kagome just blinked,

"Oh, sounds like someone already has a Idea about their wedding" One of Kagome friends said, Kagome turned 7 different shades of red, "Uh, its not-

She was cut off by another question "Where would you like to get married at?"

All her friends looked at her with a smile, Kagome gave them a flat look "IF I where getting married WHICH I'M NOT, Id say" She took a moment "Outside, Id get married outside, in the middle of a filed full of flowers" Kagome was in deep thought, Sesshomaru glance at her, and then he began to think of her in a bohemian wedding dress in the middle of one his western fields, full of flower. He imagined she would have flowers all in her hair and light pink lips, and the flowers she would be holding were the same ones in the field. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as if he were painting it on his eye lids, he could see her just like that.

His eyes snapped open,

"Are you ok Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru looked at her and then noticed that everyone had the table had left to dance,

"Fine"

"You spaced out" She pointed out "They made fun of my outdoor wedding, which is fine, cause I'm not getting married"

That's right he had spaced out and then he has snapped open his eyes, and why? Because when he backup from the painting he had painted in his mind, he had put himself in it, with her.

"It will be your wedding, so it matters not what they think" He said bored "The idea, is it not, that it is your day?"

Kagome sighed "I guess"

Now he understood her saying about liking and disliking weddings, while you like watching the one going on, you start thing about the one you may or may not have in the future. He looked at her again, she was watching her friends shake the butts, but then the music went soft and he saw her sigh.

"Dance?"

Kagome looked at him "Hu?"

He stood "I assume you know how to dance"

Kagome blushed "Well, not very well"

He offered his hand "I will lead"

Kagome looked at his hand, then to him, and the back down at his hand, she took it. Sesshomaru walked with her to the dance floor, he turned and held out one hand and placed the other on her waist. Kagome gulped, this odd, strange, off. It had been 500 years, he was no longer a killing Lord, times had changed, he had not changed all that much, but he had changed.

Kagome took his hand and placed her other on his shoulder, and then he began to lead her. They never took their eyes of each other.

Kagome sighed and he knew her mind was wondering again "What has you distressed now miko" He whispered,

"Nothing"

"Lie"

"I mean, its something, but its nothing to wonder about"

"I can smell your stress, its annoying"

Kagome started to pull away from him yet he would not let her go, instead he pulled her closed so now her chest was touching his, and his hand was now on her back holding her on place while still dancing.

"What are you thinking Miko"

"Inuyasha"

He found himself not liking the sound of his name for some reason,

"What of him" He asked a little annoyed,

Kagome was quite for a moment "I loved him"

He still danced with her as the music changed,

"You though you loved him" Sesshomaru corrected,

"No, I love him!" She said in her defence,

"Maybe as you love the monk and slayer" He responded,

Once again she tried to push away but he held her firm against him.

"No, I was in love with him"

Sesshomaru snorted,

"How would you know jerk, you don't even know what love is!" She looked at him with angry eyes, hurt eyes,

"And you do? miko are you aware that you are alone?"

"Yes, I do know what love is, because I was in love with him, it was love"

Sesshomaru found himself a bit angry with her,

"You may have thought you were in love miko"

Then Sesshomaru leaned down, his lips near her ear "But it takes two take make passion, to make love"

Kagome felt heated, and she blushed hard, she could not believe he was being so bold "He never in touched you, did he" Sesshomaru whispered,

Kagome gasp as his words hit her, no Inuyasha never touched her the way one would if in love, it was one side, it was childish, it was hormones, it wasn't love. Kagome silently missed Inuyasha touch, even it wasn't of a loving nature. But it was when Sesshomaru let her go and backed up, that she got really cold, and the she found, she was missing his touch, way more than Inuyasha.


	14. Never Missed But Then They Kissed

They stood apart in the middle of the dance floor just looking at each other. Sesshomaru placed his hands in his pockets and turn from her. Kagome blinked and watched him return to the table. Did they just have a weird moment? Kagome was going to walk over to him, but found herself being pulled. Some of her friends pulled her along to dance with them,

"Come on Kagome!" One yelled as they are started dancing, most of the men had returned to the tables. Kagome thought about returning to, but though it might be good to give Sesshomaru room to breath for a moment, so she put on a smile, and danced.

Sesshomaru sat, drink in hand, eyes on her. He didn't know why he was watching her so, perhaps he was angry with her. He watched as she put on her fake smile and danced with her 'friends' as they called themselves. Sesshomaru was not left with his thoughts, soon he was joined by a few men, human men, men in which her friends were dating.

"Hey, whats up" One said as he sat, Sesshomaru eyed him, he hated when people said whats up.

"Man, girls can be crazy" Another said while sitting and undoing his tie.

"Got that right" Offered another,

Then all the men looked at the group of women,

"So when you getting married" One guys asked another,

"Never'" he said and then they all laughed,

Humans had changed Sesshomaru well noted.

"Man my chick looks hot tonight" One guy said with a sly smile,

"So in other words your going to get some tonight"

"Hell yeah" He said looking at the guy who spoke to him,

Sesshomaru took a sip of his drink and sat the glass down, that's when the men looked at him,

"Which one is yours?" His? None were his, who was he with, Kagome,

"Kagome" He said her name, it was still odd in his mouth, he was not one for using names.

"Good luck with that"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to the guy "Where are merely friends" Sesshomaru stated, not wanting the guys to get the wrong idea.

"Oh really" The guy leaned back in his chair and looked at Kagome "She's got great legs"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome then back at the guy,

"Well, since your not her boyfriend, you wont mind if I ask he out"

No, he did mind, Sesshomaru did not like this guy. But even so, even thought he didn't like him, she was not his, and really why did he care?

"Do as you please" Sesshomaru told him,

Just then the girls walked up, each on sitting the one of the guys laps. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and looked down at him, and he up at her.

"Just sit on him Kagome" One of the girls laughed, Kagome of course turned pink and turned to look at the outspoken friend. The girl jumped up

"Oh Kagome, he wont bite you" She then pushed Kagome back. Kagome fell on her butt, right in Sesshomaru's lap, his hand went to her waist.

Kagome was red now, she didn't move, thought she wanted to jump up, but she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Her friend sat back down on her guys lap "See told you he wont bite"

"Yes he does" Kagome said under her breath, no one hear her but Sesshomaru, he thought it funny and smirked, caused indeed, he was a biter.

Just then the bride announced it was time to throw the flowers, of course now Kagome didn't want to get up, but once again she was pulled along.

"God I hope my girlfriend does not catch them, she going to want to go and get married"

"Yeah tell me about it"

Did these guys ever shut up? Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was trying her best to stay in the back, but of course, once again she was being pulled by her friends. Kagome found herself up front and in the middle. The bride looked back and winked.

"One, Two, Three" The bride counted and then threw. Kagome placed her hands in the air and closed her eyes, she really didn't want to catch them, but alas Kagome was Kagome, she caught them.

"Wooohoo!" All the girls clapped and Kagome opened her eyes to find her hands holding flowers "Crap" she said, could the night get any worst?

Once again the girls made their way back to the men.

"Look Sesshomaru, Kagome caught the flowers" One of her friends spoke,

"Indeed" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she sat the flowers down and watched as she sighed,

"Aww that means your going to get married next!" Her friends shouted with claps and giggles,

"I wonder who the lucky guy will be" Another friend spoke while winking at Sesshomaru,

Kagome wanted to hide, she wondered why Sesshomaru had not killed them yet,

"Guys its just a old saying" Kagome stated,

"Aw Kagome your such none romantic"

"Hey I am not!" She loved love, she liked fairy tales and what not, how dare they say that,

"Oh come on you have not dated in a long time, and we know your still -

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, she didn't want everyone knowing she was still pure, thought she knew Sesshomaru knew, he could smell it.

"Have you even kissed a guy?"

What the hell was up with her friends?

"Yes!" It was true, Inuyasha,

"Besides Inuyasha" One of her friends spoke, that got Sesshomaru,

"Guys" She pleaded with them,

"AH see you only kissed him and that was years ago!" One of her friends jumped up and pointed out,

"I doubt you could call it a kiss"

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru,

"Hu?" Her friend said,

"I would think my half brother would know less about that then her"

"Oh my Kami! Inuyasha is your brother!" The girls all leaned in,

"Half" He corrected,

"No wonder, I thought you were good looking!"

"Hey, what do you know about kissing" Kagome butted in, defending her and Inuyasha kiss.

"More than him"

"Oh yeah, I bet" Kagome stated flat,

"Oh I bet he has, he is so cute!"

Leave it to her friends to be stupid,

"In less he is gay" One girl said with a thoughtful look,

"No" Sesshomaru stated,

"Look, you dont know him, he dose not like anyone, he is mean, cold, rude, and he tried to kill me once!" Kagome didn't mean to say that last part,

"Miko, you will lose this" Sesshomaru stated,

"Don't call me that!" Did he forget were they were?

"Aw guys don't fight" the youngest of her friends stated,

"He started it!" Kagome pointed out,

"I merely stated that my half brother knew nothing about kissing"

"And I merely stated you know nothing about it either, how many girls have you kissed hu?" She knew, none,

"None" He told them, which shocked the whole table,

"Ah ha!" Score, Kagome won, it was then she noticed they were acting like they were all in high school.

"Miko, just because I choose not to, does not mean I do not know how"

"You know your not good at everything"

"Dude why don't you just kiss her" One of the guys said,

"Yeah kiss her!" Her friends said!

"No way, not going to happen!" Kagome protested, and not because she didn't want him to, but because she knew better, he would never.

"Afraid miko"

"What?" She turned to him,

"Are you afraid that by kissing you that I will have proved everything you knew or thought you felt about Inuyasha to be wrong?"

Where the hell did that come from, leave it to him to twist stuff,

"No" She said silent. Sesshomaru stood and looked at her, the whole table watching. He placed a hand at her hip and pulled her to him, her neck arched to look at him, her hands going to his arms. She thought he was just messing with her, no way, no way was he going to kiss her.

"Your afriad" He could smell her,

"No"

"Your afraid of me"

"Iv never been afraid of you" Kagome stated, the table behind the forgot,

His clawed hand went to her cheek and Kagome gulped, he was going to kill her, its what it felt like, she closed her eyes,

"Kagome"

Her breath went in when she felt his breath on her face, her name from his mouth,

"Look at me"

But she refused, no matter,

Sesshomaru lips found hers, and she felt instant heat. She stopped breathing, the only thing going on was the the feeling of his soft hot lips on hers. Yep, she was dead, or dying. She could have sworn she felt him growl, and she opened her mouth, and the heat got hotter. His tongue found hers and her mind went blank, she didn't think to push away or stop and he made no move to stop either. Kagome took in air and he pressed harder to her mouth, he pulled her closer to him. Their lips moving and pressing against one another, it was pure passion, that neither knew were came from.

Sesshomaru slowed the kiss and pulled away slowly, but still kept her close. Their eyes met, and Kagome freaked, she quickly moved away, touched her lips and looked at her friends, she then turn and ran.

"Wow, that was hot" Sesshomaru looked her friend, and for once rolled his eyes, before walking away, he had to find Kagome.

Of course when he found her he had not foreseen that she would be crying, she looked at him and told him she wanted to go home, the ride would be silent. He had been right, Inuyasha was nothing, but that's not what scared her, what scared her was the feeling she had when HE kissed her.

He should have know it would have some effect on her, damn him. When the car stopped, she looked over at him, her lips still felt warm. It was then, looking at him, remembering the kiss that it hit her, she, she was falling for him, no, it was to late, she had fallen for him.

Kagome raced out of the car without even a goodbye. Sesshomaru watched her go, he had never once missed her in all the year she had been gone, but then again, they had never kissed.


End file.
